Chachi Gonzales
="The best revenge for me to the people who told me I’ll never make anything of myself… is proving them wrong"- Olivia “Chachi” Gonzales ='' 'Olivia Irene Gonzales' ( known as Chachi Gonzales) is 1/6 member of I.aM.mE which won the 6TH Season of America's Best Dance Crew. She is an American Dancer, Choreographer annd occasional Actress. From Houston, Texas, US. Early Years Born in Houston, Texas, Olivia Irene "Chachi" Gonzales is the youngest of five siblings. She is of Hispanic descent. At age 6, she enrolled at a dance studio where she trained as a ballet dancer for three years. At age 9, she attended a dance event where she witnessed for the first time a hip hopdance crew. Coincidentally, one of the crews there was Marvelous Motion, whose members (Phillip Chbeeb, Di Zhang and Brandon Harrell) were to become her fellow crew members in I.aM.mE, the dance crew she later joined. She was instantly hooked with this dance style and decided to take uphip hop dancing from then on. She then enrolled in a new middle school where hip hop was one of the styles taught. Very shy at first, months of hard training passed with Gonzales honing and developing her skills, when she was eventually asked by her dance instructor - impressed and with so much confidence in Gonzales - to lead the group she was being taught in. Shortly thereafter, her mother found the Marvelous Motion Studios and enrolled her in a few classes. From then on, Gonzales continued to dance as much as she could, dancing almost everyday, thus becoming a true passion. In 2010, after the disbandment of Marvelous Motion, the three members Phillip "Pacman" Chbeeb, Di "Moon" Zhang and Brandon "747" Harrell held an audition to create a brand new crew. Added to the lineup were the three new members Olivia "Chachi" Gonzales, Emilio "Millie" Dosal, and Jana "Jaja" Vaňková, forming I.aM.mE, in preparation for ''America's Best Dance Crew: Season of the Superstars. Gonzales is the youngest member of I.aM.mE. Workshops and Tours As well as in the US, throughout 2011–present Gonzales has taught many dance classes and workshops in various other countries around the world, sometimes together with other members of I.aM.mE. She has most recently taught in the Philippines, Russia, the UK, Ireland, Mexico, Spain, Germany, Slovenia, Poland and Australia. Personal Life "Chachi" was the nickname given to her by her family when she was young. It is short for "muchachita", meaning "little girl" in Spanish. She is a self-confessed huge fan of Justin Bieber. Gonzales and her family have also created a brand of apparel and sweatpants, ChachiMomma. She's dating Ian Eastwood from Mos Wanted, the third winner of the 7TH Season of ABDC. Awards and Apperances Gonzales was one of the backup dancers for the Tribute to Britney Spears as part of the 2011 MTV Video Music Awards, and she was recently named "Teen Choreographer of the Year" at theWorld of Dance 2012 Industry Awards. She is to take the lead role in the upcoming 2013 feature film The Legend of Dark Horse County, directed by Shawn Welling. Videos Category:I.aM.mE